utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Shinomiya Natsuki/Anime
Season One 'Episode One' In episode one, Natsuki is first seen reading a cook book, his attention being drawn to Nanami Haruka as she thanks Ittoki Otoya for helping her the day of the entrance exam. Entranced by how cute she looks, Natsuki is suddenly reminded of his dog, Elizabeth, and he charges towards Nanami to tackle her in a hug. Masato Hijirikawa, seeing this, quickly yanks Nanami out of the way and shoves Otoya in her place. This causes Natsuki to hug Ittoki, who tells him to get off. Tomochika Shibuya demands why Natsuki did that, saying that somebody could have been hurt. Natsuki confesses that Haruka looks like his dog Elizabeth, stating that he “lost it for a moment there.” He then introduces himself to Nanami stating that he loves small and cute things. Ittoki asks Natsuki if he can call him “Na-chan,” and Natsuki says that it’s cute, and that he likes it. Ittoki then asks Masato if he can call him “Masato-kun,” and Natsuki states that it’s “super duper cute!” 'Episode Two' In episode two, Natsuki is seen with Masato as they watch Nanami study composition. They see her take down two books from the bookshelf and Natsuki comments, “She’s surprisingly positive, isn’t she? That puts my mind at ease.” Later, he’s seen in his dorm that he shares with Syo Kurusu, asking to place a frog costume head-piece on Syo’s head. He tells his roommate that since he’s already cute and petite, that the head-piece would make him even cuter. Syo grips Natsuki’s shirt and tells him that he doesn’t want to hear that keyword (referring to the word “cute”) come out of his mouth. Needing help on writing lyrics, and after seeking help from his roommate, Tokiya Ichinose, Ittoki seeks help from Natsuki. Natsuki tells him, “The stars transmit pretty words into your head, so all you have to do is remember them.” Syo interrupts, saying to not ask a “genius like Natsuki.” This draws Natsuki’s attention to his roommate, who is seen with the frog head-piece on. Ecstatic by his cuteness, Natsuki takes pictures of Syo on his green flip-phone, saying that he’s cute, pretty, and adorable as he does. 'Episode Three' In episode three, Natsuki is seen walking in the classroom with Masato, witnessing Ittoki and Tomochika vigorously erasing the rumors written on the chalkboard about Nanami After Ringo-sensei walks in, telling the students to sit down, Natsuki sits down along with the rest of the class. Later on, wanting to bake a cake for Nanami Ittoki goes to Natsuki for help. Natsuki then shows Ittoki and Syo (whom Natsuki brought along) how he creates his cakes. Syo, still annoyed that Natsuki dragged him along to help, tells Ittoki that he is going to witness what hell looks like. Then, Natsuki mixes in eggs, wheat flour, butter, sugar, chocolate, tabasco sauce, chili sauce, fermented soy beans, and fermented squid into a blender. He then pours them into cupcake holders, stating that he’d normally cook them in an oven, before he uses a blowtorch to bake them. Wanting Syo to try them first, the petite blond shoves Ittoki in front of him and makes a run towards the door. Natsuki feeds his cupcake to an unwilling Ittoki, causing his face to turn blue and for him to mentally say sorry to Nanami, for he wouldn’t have any cake for her. Syo is seen running out the door into the night, stating that he won’t forget Ittoki for his sacrifice of eating Natsuki’s baked good. But Natsuki jumps out the window of the building, telling Syo to “open wide,” for Natsuki had another cupcake to feed him. Just like Ittoki, Syo’s face turned an unhealthy color due to the taste. 'Episode Four' In episode four, it opens up with Masato, Ittoki, and Natsuki dancing for a test the following week, asking Nanami her opinion on their routine. She states that it will be great for them, saying that they got her “toes tapping.” Masato, on the other hand, states that their moves are straying from the beat. Natsuki suggests that him and Ittoki follow the tempo. Later, Natsuki brings cookies, some being in the form of cats, pigs, and zebras. He offers Nanami ne, but Syo states that if she eats it, she’ll die. Natsuki then defends his baking, stating that homemade cookies are safer than anything. Near the end of the episode, Natsuki, along with many others, help Haruka find the tattered pieces of Ren Jinguuji’s lyrics for his test. He also witnesses Ren’s song, just like the rest of the school, and follows the other into the recording studio where Ren is and starts dancing along to the music. 'Episode Five' In episode five, Natsuki overhears Tomochika, Nanami and Ittoki talking about the auditions for Dangaizeppeki☆Prince. He tells the three that he has to pass this information to Syo, for he’s an avid fan of Hyuga Ryuya. Later on, Syo oversees Natsuki as him, Nanami and Tomochika talk about the audition. The two females, seeing Syo’s attention drawn elsewhere, turn to see where he’s looking, and find Natsuki. Haruka calls him over, but Syo quickly yanks her and him out of sight from Natsuki. But, after talking about how he idols Hyuga, Syo is captured by Natsuki in a net that dangled from a tree. Natsuki then informs Haruka that Syo was never good with heights. Later on, after Syo is taken down from the trap, it is revealed that Natsuki’s roommate has acrophobia. After various remedies to Syo’s fear of heights, Natsuki reveals that he has a friend that creates rockets. He then continues to say that if they take Syo up 10,000 meters (32,808.4 feet), his acrophobia will be gone. Natsuki then states that he knows Syo from being in the same violin competitions when they were younger. Later on, after realizing that Shining Saotome was eavesdropping on the crisis, Syo is then lulled to sleep by hypnosis. Delving deep in his past, it is revealed that Syo’s acrophobia is caused by Natsuki chasing him up a tower and to a window high above the city. Syo fell out of the window from backing away from Natsuki, but is then saved by Natsuki pulling him back into the tower. Later on, realizing that the audition is for the main character’s younger sister, Syo decides not to go because of the role. But, wanting to help his friend be alongside Hyuga, Natsuki dresses Syo in a pink dress and has him wear a long, blond wig and pink bow. Natsuki then proceeds to take photos of Syo with his phone. 'Episode Six' In episode six, Natsuki is seen on a park bench by himself, writing on paper. Relieved that she knows someone that is in the city, Nanami who is going to a Hayato concert, expresses her relief to Natsuki, along with her curiosity on why he was here. Looking up, it is revealed that his glasses are off, and Natsuki proceeds to glare at her before continuing to write. He then tells Nanami to move out of the way because she was causing a shadow on his paper, then tells her to take a hike, for he was composing. Two teenage boys proceed to walk by, talking about a cute girl. The brunette tosses a crumpled wrapper carelessly, it landing on Natsuki’s head, then falling to his composition, then the bench he was seated on. Natsuki’s hand began shaking, causing his pen to snap in half. He then runs towards the two teenagers, angrily punching the wall next to the brunette teenager’s head, leaving a dent in the wall. He tells the brunette that garbage belonged in the garbage can, then threatened to throw him away with it. Natsuki proceeds to shove the wrapper into the brunette’s mouth. Syo appears out of nowhere, exclaiming, “There he is!” before placing Natsuki’s glasses onto his face. Natsuki, oblivious to what’s going on and what happened previously, then realizes that the brunette has a Piyo-chan keychain and comments on how cute it is. Natsuki reveals to the two teenagers that he’s an avid Piyo-chan fan also and shows them the back of his shirt. Later on, at a restaurant, Natsuki comments on how cute his sundae is. Syo informs Nanami that if Natsuki’s glasses are taken off, he becomes Satsuki, who is an entirely different person. Syo reveals that he doesn’t know how Satsuki was born, but that Satsuki put 50,000 people into the hospital because they ticked him off. Syo continues, saying that all hell will break loose if Natsuki isn’t brought back. But, he compliments Satsuki, saying that he’s a genius, especially with composing. Nanami tells Syo that she wants to talk to him, especially about composing, but Syo quickly brushes away the idea, saying that Satsuki doesn’t talk to anybody and that Natsuki doesn’t remember a thing about him. Natsuki cuts in, telling Nanami that she constantly reminds him of his beloved dog, Elizabeth. He continues, stating that whenever he and Nanami are together, he feels like he’s basking in the sun. Nanami replies that she likes sitting in the sun. Natsuki pours himself more of his beverage then tells Nanami that he feels like she understands him. But, before taking a sip, his tea fogs up his glasses, rendering him unable to see. He begins to take off his glasses to clean them, but Syo quickly tells him not to, saying that he’d cool off his beverage for him. Syo cools down the tea, causing the fog to disappear from Natsuki’s glasses. But, Natsuki sneezes, causing his glasses to fall onto the table. Satsuki makes an appearance, telling Syo and Nanami that they’re annoying. He continues, saying, “Unlike Natsuki, I’m not so softhearted.” He then tells them, “Don’t you dare whisper right in front of me!” He slams his right fist against the tree behind him as a threat, causing the tree trunk to snap in half and fall onto nearby tables and chairs. In the middle of his threat, Syo appears behind him and quickly puts Natsuki’s glasses back on, causing Satsuki to disappear and for Natsuki to come back and be confused by what just happened. Later that day, Natsuki and Syo accompany Nanami to Hayato’s concert, Natsuki stating that there’s a Piyo-chan Character Show right after and that Syo was attending, so Natsuki accompanied him. Syo quickly shoots down that reason, saying that anywhere Natsuki went was dangerous, so he had to keep an eye on him. During the concert, after Hayato accidentely dropped his microphone, someone bumped into Natsuki, causing his glasses to fall off. Someone proceeds to step on the glasses, causing one of the lenses to break. It begins to rain, growing into a thunderstorm. Satsuki, now making an appearance, rips off his Piyo-chan hat in rage, screaming as thunder and lightning rolls behind him. He then begins to demand why Hayato writes insincere songs. He goes on stage, easily fighting off the security guards as he does, and tells Hayato, “You’re in the spotlight, but your true feelings hide in pitch black shadows. It pisses me off.” He then tells Hayato that he’s the dark side of Natsuki, but he doesn’t lie to himself, then demands that he listens to his song. Masato, Ren, and Ittoki see Satsuki (under the assumption that he’s Natsuki) on screen, singing his song “Orion de SHOUT OUT” as Haruka and Syo try to fix his glasses. Nanami having found his glasses, slowly walks onto the stage, not wanting to disrupt Satsuki. The song fades out, him stopping his singing and turning around to find Nanami standing there with Natsuki’s glasses. Satsuki proceeds to grip Nanami by her right wrist, pulling her closer until she’s nearly chest to chest with him, her right arm (her right hand holding the glasses) in the air while his right arm is around her waist, keeping her close. He then tells her, “Let’s do something fun” while smirking, raising an eyebrow. Satsuki leans in, but Nanami shows no sign of fear, which halts him. He asks her why she isn’t scared, and she replies that he’s still Natsuki, and that Natsuki wouldn’t do anything cruel. Using this as an opening, Syo appears behind Satsuki and quickly puts on Natsuki’s Piyo-chan hat, which has glasses on it, causing Satsuki to disappear and Natsuki to come back. This hints that any form of glasses can be put on to stop Satsuki. Natsuki appears confused when he sees Nanami but appears delighted when he sees Syo. Due to his confusion and being unable to recall the previous events, Natsuki asks Syo what’s wrong, and Syo shows an annoyed expression at his oblivious friend. Episode Eight In episode eight, everyone is whisked away to Shining Saotome’s private island as a way to find their graduation audition partner. While resting on a beach chair, Natsuki comments that the island is a paradise on Earth. Syo, who is sitting next to him, asks if Natsuki had found his partner yet, but Natsuki brushes the topic aside by asking Syo if he found his. Flustered, Syo is lost as words, and Natsuki comments, “Huh? Is it a girl?” Syo then reminds him that he asked him first. Natsuki then tells Syo that he’s been charmed by someone recently and that the person might just accept all of him. 'Episode Nine' In episode nine, Natsuki is seen listening to Tokiya’s singing. And, after Ringo says that Tokiya did a good job, Natsuki is seen smiling in glee. Later on, Syo tells Nanami that they should partner up, and Natsuki cuts in saying he feels the same way. He then asks Nanami (calling her “Haru-chan,” much to Syo’s disbelief) to be his partner. He continues, saying that Nanami is gentle and warm as a spring sunbeam, and that the songs that he wants to sing will soften and warm people’s hearts. Then, he explains that the people that will help him with those songs is Nanami Natsuki proceeds to hug her, resting his forehead on her shoulder. He tells her that there’s only one person that understands his music, and that it’s only her. Syo shoves Natsuki away, saying that he’s stressing Nanami Natsuki apologizes, then tells Nanami that he’s serious with his offer. Syo quickly tries to keep Haruka away from Natsuki, beginning to say that her and him are partners before Natsuki cuts him off, saying, “Syo-chan, you’re a cutie and I love you, but there’s no way I’m gonna let you have Haru-chan!” Later on, back in their dorm room, Syo demands when Natsuki became interested in Nanami Natsuki states that he believes that started when he first saw her because she reminded him of Elizabeth. Syo then states that it wasn’t what he’s talking about. In reply, Natsuki tells him it’s because she’s so natural and that there’s something special about her. “Even though she couldn’t read music, just as a birdie sings, she just naturally started playing,” he tells Syo. He then describes her tunes as warm and lovely, and that this is the first time he felt like this. He tells Syo that he wouldn’t let a chance like this go away. This causes Syo to announce that they’re enemies, making a line with tape across the room. He informs Natsuki that, until Nanami makes her decision, he can’t cross the line. That night, Natsuki is not seen in the dorm, but by the lake, up against the tree. Some time after, during class, Ringo calls Nanami over to the piano, and she passes by Natsuki, who smiles at her. Nanami quickly rushes towards the piano, hanging her head which causes Natsuki to look hurt. Episode Ten In episode ten, Syo tells Natsuki that Nanami picked him, showing his roommate the letter addressed to him. He tells Natsuki that he will see him later, but Natsuki says that they’re heading to the same place – the third lesson room. When Syo shows confusion on why everyone was there, Natsuki suggests that Nanami asked them all to meet in the room. Ittoki asks openly, “Why did Nanami call the six of us here?” Natsuki then states that they all have something in common, referring to them choosing Nanami as their graduation audition partner. Nanami walks in, stating that she finished the group number, and hands it out to everyone. Natsuki states that he’s surprised about the song, and that he needs time to think about singing it, considering that it’s not for him only. But, after going through the song back in his and Syo’s dorm, he agrees, stating that it’s great and, though he saw it only once, he can’t get it out of his mind. He then tells her that he would work with her as a vocalist, along with Syo. They, along with the others, search for the Headmaster at the heliport. After convincing him to listen, they, with Ren and Tokiya joining them, sing their song for him. Enthralled with the song, Shining Saotome tells them that the song shall be called “Magi Love 1000%” (Serious Love 1000%). And with that, everyone rejoices. Episode Eleven In episode eleven, Natsuki is first seen agreeing with Nanami on adding more bass in a specific part. Then, later on, after having Tokiya show up and all of them going through rehearsal, all of them sat alongside the lake. Natsuki states that during rehearsal, hearing all their voices together warmed his heart. Syo states that they’d ace the graduation audition. Natsuki agrees, saying that they’d get the debut easily. The following night, after Tokiya not showing up to rehearsal, Syo asks Natsuki what he’s thinking about, offering the topic of Tokiya. Natsuki shoots that down, stating he’s thinking about Nanami and her knowing something the group didn’t know. He quickly doubts himself, saying that it might be his imagination. Episode Twelve In episode twelve, after hearing that Tokiya is the superstar Hayato, Natsuki and the others are in rehearsal, sharing different opinions on the facts. Natsuki openly questions why Tokiya even bothered enrolling to Saotome Academy when he already had his debut. After Syo blew up, asking if Tokiya was trying to make a fool of them all, Haruka comes in Tokiya’s defense, stating that he didn’t mean to do that. Natsuki then asks if Nanami knew this before they all did. Instead of answering, Nanami answered that she was sorry. Later, in his and Syo’s dorm, Natsuki asked Syo, while wiping his violin bow, if he can trust Tokiya. He continues, saying that it would be a shame for them to end like this, disorientated and mad. He then points out that Haruka could have chosen only him for her graduation audition parter, and Syo continues, stating that she chose all of them. That night, Natsuki and the others meet up with Nanami and Tokiya, demanding answers from Tokiya. After beginning for forgiveness, Natsuki and the others forgave Tokiya. With that, the Headmaster showed to the whole school and all of Japan the new idols, naming them St☆rish. Confused, the group goes to the Headmaster, who clarifies that, yes, they’re getting a debut. But, Nanami can’t write their debut song. Episode Thirteen In episode thirteen, at the font in front of the academy, everyone is discouraged and refuses to debut without Nanami, including Natsuki. But, she tells them to continue on with their debut, stating that they can’t let this chance pass by. She tells them that she’ll try harder for them so the Headmaster can give her his approval. The next day, in the thirty-fifth lesson room, the members are infuriated with the Headmaster’s decision. Natsuki points out that there isn’t a point boycotting it. Syo demands if he can debut without Nanami, but Natsuki states that he didn’t mean that, but something does feel wrong. Masato agrees, saying that trying to negotiate again or boycott wouldn’t solve anything. Then, Tomochika storms in, stating that Nanami is gone. Finding out where Haruka is, the members go to Nanami’s grandmother’s house, singing their song “Mirai Chizu” (Map of the Future) in front of Nanami and her grandmother. Natsuki, along with the others, state that they need her and that she belongs with their group. Nanami begs them to sing songs only she writes, and the group wholeheartedly agreed, Ittoki stating that she’s only for the group – nobody else. The Headmaster proceeds to appear out of nowhere, as he usually does, and tells the group that Nanami will be their composer, and that it was a test for her. Sometime later, the band has their debut concert, Nanami high-fiving them before they head onto stage.